The Feelings Beneath
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: Co-written with ThePureAlchemist. When Red gets the pebble pox, Gobo becomes rather impatient. When Wembley tries to help and Boober gets involved, it becomes complete chaos. Add in that Red talks when she sleeps, and Gobo hears some interesting things.


**AN: Okay, so this is a story I've been working on for quite a while, and is was co-written (and originally suggested) by ThePureAlchemist. Once the idea was passed on to me, I wrote it, and every once in a while, ThePureAlchemist would get a message with what I have written so far, and I would often get one back, with grammar checks and sometimes line changes. At this point, there will be lines where I can't remember which one of us wrote.  
I don't own anything, sadly. Contains MAJOR RedxGobo, and I'm sorry for Mokey not making an appearnce in the story.  
So, I leave you now with a quote:  
_"The world wants a medical drama! Not a furry red moster who laughs when he's tickled!" -Telly Monster_**

"Would you quit your whining?" Gobo asked, clearly annoyed.

"Hey! When you had the pebble pox last month, I had to put up with you!" Red manged to get out between coughs.

"Yeah, but I wasn't this needy..." Gobo said in a sing-song voice. Red rolled her eyes, and used whatever strength she could to muster up to throw a pillow at his head. "I can see your illness hasn't affected your aim." He said as he rubbed his head.

"_Gobo_" she whined "I feel _horrible_, and I am _NOT_ in the mood right now! Have a heart, would ya?"

"Sorry, I guess I kinda forgot how out of it I felt when I was sick."

Red rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

Gobo instantly felt guilty. He remembered how tired, cranky, and upset he was last time when he had the pebble pox, but he wasn't doing a great job of trying to prove to Red he could relate. "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath. Red's only response was another coughing fit.

After five minutes of yet another long, awkward silence, Red mumbled "I'm going to bed."

Gobo thought he was relived of his duty for a bit, until he suddenly remembered that the last time Red was sick, she talked in her sleep. Or, to be more specific, she talked in her nightmares. He soon her heard mumbling and groaning. "Red?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"No! No I'm not okay, I can't sleep!"

"Well sorry then." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"You couldn't spare to be the least bit sensitive, could you Gobo?"

"No, I'm too busy trying to take care of _you._" He then felt another pillow hit the back of his head. "Sorry. I guess I could be a little more considerate."

"No kidding." Red mumbled in response.

*

About an hour later, Red had finally fallen asleep. Gobo felt relived. He wouldn't have to worry about her whining and fussing anymore, he's just have to stay here and make sure she stayed asleep. He started to relax a bit. However, his relaxation was soon interrupted by Red's groaning, moaning and crying. She started to whimper out words, but they were by no means understandable to Gobo. He crept over to her bed, and begun to gently shake her, "Red," he whispered, "Red, wake up, don't cry, it's just a dream." As Red woke up, she started crying even more. Needless to say, Gobo was rather confused. He decided he would talk to Boober, since he knew the most about illnesses. "Red, I'm going to go see Boober," he explained, "I'll be back in a minute."

"No!" she shrieked, to Gobo's immediate shock, "You can't leave me!"

"It'll just be a few minutes Red..."

"No! You can't leave me!"

Just then, a very happy little Wembley skipped into the room, "Hiya, Gobo! Hey Red, how are ya feeling? Better I hope!"

"Not exactly..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Look, Red, Wembley's here, he can watch you while I go talk to Boober."

"You can't possibly be serious." Was her response, "Wembley couldn't possibly take care of me! He wouldn't know what to do! He's _so_ young, and even more foolish..."

"Hey, I'm younger than you are too!"

"Yeah, but _you _grew up. Wembley's still a kid!"

"Well, gee Red thanks, that's such a nice thing for you to say! And I love being a kid it's so much fun..."

"You're honestly going to leave me here, all sick and depressed, with him?!?"

"Look Red, it'll only be for a few minutes." Gobo explained. "I just gotta talk to Boober, than I'll be right back over."

"Fine" she muttered under her breath.

*

"Boober! Hey Boober!" Gobo screamed down the emptied halls of Fraggle Rock. He knocked on the door outside of Boober's cave.

"Uh...just a minute!" Boober yelled from inside. Gobo waited, slightly disturbed by the strange noises coming form inside. and was Boober...talking to himself? At this point, Gobo didn't even want to know. Eventually, Boober opened the door, "Uhm, Hey, Gobo, what's-a, what's going on?"

"I actaully wanted to come ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"It's about Red."

Boober sighed, "Gobo, you know I'm not the best with romantic advise, you should really be asking Mokey or-"

"What?! Boober, I didn't come for help with my love life! Why would you even think that? Never mind. I'm worried about Red, cause you know where she has the pebble pox and..."

"Wait a minute. Red has the pebble pox?"

"Well yeah."

"Didn't she already have them? You're only supposed to get them once!"

"I don't know! Just, never mind that. Anyway, you know how she gets when she's sick and falls asleep, well today she was crying in her sleep and..."

"Oh no! This is worse than I thought! And you!" Boober pointed his finger and Gobo, "You were with her earlier?! I've been exposed!!"

"Boober, would ya calm down?!"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!! Get out of here before I get infected with Red's germs!" He then started pushing Gobo out of his cave, "Go on! Get!" Eventually, he got Gobo out of there. "Ugh, I need to sanitize."

*

Gobo was making his way back into his room, rather disappointed that Boober couldn't help. He was extremely worried about his friend, and he couldn't help wondering if it was his fault. Maybe he hadn't given her the medication at the right time. Or maybe he hadn't given her the _right _medication at all! He knew it was silly to blame himself, but he couldn't help but feel he was the one responsible...

"Gobo!" He heard his little green friend chirp. "Oh Gobo Gobo Gobo you have to come quick!

"Wembley, calm down. What's wrong?"

"It's Red! She's been screaming and kicking and crying in her sleep, and I just can't get her to wake up!" He blurted out, "And I'm really worried Gobo and I just don't know what to do!" And then, to Wembley's surprise, Gobo took off running.

*

When Gobo found himself back in the cave, Red was still sleeping. However, her condition wasn't nearly as bad before. She was still crying, but they weren't loud sobs, just soft whimpers and tears. Gobo relaxed a little, but still wasn't sure what to do. He was really worried about his friend. He cared about her a lot, and he didn't like seeing her like this. He hated watching her suffer. And, although he would never say it out loud, he'd always kind of felt like it was his responsibility to make sure nothing happened to Red. Not that he did a very good job of it, he was often the one that made her upset. But still, he felt like he had to, because she didn't have anyone else who would, until she met Mokey.

It was only then Gobo noticed that while Red was crying, she was also letting out small whimpers of words. He went over to hear what they were, and was very surprised to hear her cries of, "No, Gobo, don't leave me!...But....no!...I love you...Gobo, you can't...no, don't! you can't...!...I-I love you, Gobo..."

Needless to say, Gobo was rendered speechless. Red loved him? They had been friends for ages, and they could fight for hours, sometimes even days! After all these years, he'd never even considered the possibility of her feeling that way. What would happen to their friendship? He then heard her shift and moan, and watched as she fluttered her eyes open. _'Well,' he thought, 'I guess we'll find out' _

"Gobo?" She asked, sounding generally confused, "What's happening?"

"You're sick Red, you just woke up." He explained.

"So, all of that, it was all dream?" She asked.

"All of what?"

"Nothing." She said, suddenly embracing him in a hug.

It was then she noticed she was crying again. "Red?" he asked, "Are you okay?" She didn't answer, she just hugged him tighter. And strangely enough, that satisfied him enough as an answer. They stayed in that hug for a while, neither of them knew how long, and neither of them cared. "Gobo whispered into her ear, "Red, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

He broke the hug, causing her to frown. "Red, you know how you, well you talk in your sleep when you're sick?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, she understood where this was going, "Oh, you heard..." He nodded. And then she began to cry again. Gobo was really, really, really, tired of seeing her cry. He always hated seeing her upset in general, so seeing her constant tears today was absolute torture.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She manged to get out between sobs.

"Sorry?" He asked, "Sorry about what?"

"I just couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help what? Red, you're not making any sense."

However, she just continued to ramble, "But you're just so nice, and, and good looking," she said as she blushed, "And when you smile at me, or, hold my hand, it makes me feel, well special, as if...as if I'm the only girl in the entire rock." She finished quietly.

Gobo had a feeling it was the medication talking, otherwise, she wouldn't be telling him all this. He was rather shocked by what he was hearing, and was unsure how to react to it. So, he did the only thing that felt natural, he hugged her again. He could feel her smile radiating off of him. They were still in that hug when Wembley came in and asked, "Hey Gobo, is Red feeling any better yet?"

"Yeah, Wembley, I'm feeling a lot better." She answered with a smile.


End file.
